1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip removal system and more particularly pertains to a new Chip Removal System for reliably removing chips from conveyors of CNC lathes and other related types of machines and tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a chip removal system is known in the prior art. More specifically, a chip removal system heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art chip removal systems include U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,793; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,894; U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,691; U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,256; U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,992 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,103.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new CNC lathe conveyor and coolant cleaner. The inventive device includes a control box, a conveyor motor, a set of connecting wires, a conveyor belt, a conveyor housing, an air solenoid, an air regulatory machine, a supply of air, at least two nozzles, an air line, a timer, and a controller.
In these respects, the CNC lathe conveyor and coolant cleaner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reliably removing chips from conveyors of CNC lathes and other related types of machine tools.